


Batman: Arkham Asylum-Jester

by OptimaPrime



Series: Batman Arkham Series: Legacy [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Spoilers if you have not played the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimaPrime/pseuds/OptimaPrime
Summary: Batman is trapped in Arkham Asylum as Joker unleashes chaos in the asylum with a hostile takeover. As Batman works to discover what he is planning, he also discovers that Joker brought along a new guest. One that will reveal a secret long since buried.
Series: Batman Arkham Series: Legacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156688
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Riddle of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story. This shall be the first in a series that will take place through all of the Arkham Series. Enjoy!

It was not a good night for Edward Nigma. The Riddler sat fuming in his chair, staring at the picture of one Salvatore Valestra on his computer screen. He glared at the smug look on the old school mobsters face.

“What does he have to be so smug about?” Riddler said in an annoyed tone. “This ancient idiot doesn’t realize that his kind is out, and the new superior breed of villains is here to stay! Who does he think he is to be able to double cross me?!”

The Riddler had been contacted by the Head of the Valestra mob family two weeks ago with an idea for a crime that only someone like the Riddler could commit. Well, Riddler had to tweak it a bit to suit his own plans, but that old man had ratted him out! Batman--the Dark Knight, the World’s Greatest Detective!--had found something that led him to Valestra, and the old man had pinned all of it on Riddler.

“And I am not ready for Batman,” Riddler fumed. He slammed his fist onto the arm of his chair. “That old bastard is going to regret double crossing me, but I have to do it fast. No doubt Batman is already on his way to send me back to Arkham.”

Riddler thought for a moment, and then began typing quickly into his computer. He had files on everyone in this damn city. Blackmail, extortion, coercion. All of it rested in his network. He just had to find something in the data he had on Valestra that he could use to ruin him. Riddler scanned his eyes through his notes and data until one note— a personal note that Riddler himself had made—caught his eye. The implications of it made him giddy.

‘It’s perfect!’ Riddler thought with glee. ‘I use this, and I won’t even have to get my hands dirty! The damn clown will be my tool for revenge!’

Riddler sat back in his chair, and reached for his phone. A thought made him pause.

‘Could Joker possibly find out.... No. It would be impossible for him to discover that.’ Confident in his decision, he made the call. The phone rang a few times before the Clown Prince of Crime picked up.

“Riddler old boy,” Joker crowed in his happy, maniacal tone. “How’s it hanging? I just heard through the grapevine that you’re about to strung up on one!”

“Yes,” Riddler answered through gritted teeth. “My ‘partner’ decided to rat me out to Batman. I have no doubt he is on his way, but before I’m sent back to Arkham I wanted to tell you of some information that I discovered about my partner, one Salvatore Valestra.”

There was a pause on the other line before Joker continued. “Oh? The old man is the one that turned on you?” Riddler had to move the phone away from his ear as Joker howled with laughter.

“Yes, he was,” Riddler growled after the Joker stopped laughing. “But I thought you might want to know this information since you have a... _history_ with Valestra.”

“Oh really,” Joker said with an unamused growl.

Riddler knew by his dark tone that he was heading into dangerous waters. Joker loved keeping his past a secret. He had told so many different stories, that Riddler was sure he was the only one alive that knew the truth.

“Yes,” Riddler said quickly. “Let me tell you a story.”

“Make it fast Riddler,” Joker said. “I’m losing my patience.”

“Right,” Riddler said nervously. “Many years ago, a young man named Jack Napier lived in a rundown home with his pregnant wife. He was a chemical worker at the Ace Chemical plant by day, and an enforcer for the Valestra mob by night. But when he found out that his wife was to have a baby, he quit his job at the factory and began pulling away from the mob. He wanted to go on the straight and narrow for his new child as a comedian.”

“How boring,” Joker growled. His tone was slipping into a defensive growl. Riddler knew he had to talk fast.

“Now the mob didn’t like that Jack was pulling back. He was a good enforcer, and Salvatore Valestra didn’t want to lose him. So Valestra arranged for an ‘accident’ to befall Jack’s wife. She perished horribly in a house fire that had been deliberately set by Valestra, and poor Jack fell back into the mob life in his grief, not knowing that it was the work of his own mob that destroyed his life.”

Silence fell from the other line. Then the laughter began. It started out as a giggle, but it was quickly turning into the Joker’s signature, maniacal laugh. Riddler heard the sound of the door breaking behind him, and quickly hung up the phone. As Batman stalked towards him, he knew that Valestra was a dead man.

Joker would make sure of that.

_One Week Later_

Joker sat back in his hideout. So much planning to do so little time. First there was the party that he had to arrange at Arkham. Second, was ensuring that he received the army of monsters he was paying for. That idiot Dr. Young was scared, and was trying to back out on him. Didn’t she know that it would be worse to turn on him rather than give him his army of monster Titans?

The third task was honestly one he wasn’t expecting. Joker gave a mad chuckle as he thought of the phone call from the Riddler. He would have to keep an eye on him in the future. Apparently, that lunatic might actually know something! Talk about a doozy! Speaking of...

“Boss,” said the henchman that just came through the door. “I got the report you asked for. I had to get the paper copy from the Police Archives. Someone had removed it from the server.”

“Yes, yes, whatever,” Joker said impatiently snatching the file out of the man’s hands. “Go away before I set Harley on you.”

Joker opened the file as the lackey ran out the door. The title at the top made him pause.

**Coroner’s Autopsy Report: Jeannie Napier**

Joker looked at the name for a moment. He felt nothing stirring, and gave out a snort of laughter.

‘Guess I’m a sicker puppy than I thought,’ Joker thought with joy. He started scanning down the page looking for the injuries and cause of death. ‘The irony will be oh so sweet when I kill Valestra the same way she died. With my own twist of course. I’m thinking napalm instead of just a common house fire. The mob can be so lame and unimaginative.’

“Let’s see now,” Joker mused, reading through the report like he was reading the Sunday paper. “Blunt force trauma to the head. Probably from knocking her out. Corpse was badly burned, but not destroyed. Cause of death was most likely smoke inhalation. Showed signs of pregnancy, but no remains of the fetus were discovered...”

Joker paused at that, and sat up straight in the chair. He read the line over and over, but it never changed.

‘There were no remains of the baby,’ Joker thought in disbelief. ‘That kid should’ve been roasted inside of her. Unless...’ Joker began to giggle, and then he began to laugh. By the time Harley Quinn came in to see what was happening, Joker was throwing the report into the air with glee and positively howling with laughter.

“Pudding?” Harley asked cautiously. Joker suddenly stood, and slammed his hands onto the table as he stopped laughing making Harley jump.

“Cupcake,” Joker said with enthusiasm. “Two more things on the agenda. First, have the boys pick up Salvatore Valestra for me. We have some unfinished business to settle. And secondly...” He paused and leaned forward over the desk. The look on his face was actually making Harley nervous for once. “I need to find a kid.”

_Two Weeks Later_

Jeannie Nelson danced through the living room in her home on the way to the kitchen. Her long blonde hair flowed behind her as she turned, and her blue eyes shone with joy as she spoke to her good friend, Alexis, on the phone.

“Oh my god,” Jeannie crowed. “There is no way Superman can beat Batman!”

“Oh, come on,” Alexis teased. “Superman is practically a god, and he’s totally hot!”

Jeannie laughed as she opened the fridge, and pulled out a can of soda. “That does not mean he could beat Batman. I mean, come on, a green rock can take him down.”

“Yeah, so what?” The two shared a quick laugh before Alexis asked. “So, what are your parents doing tonight? I mean, why can’t I come over again?”

Jeannie groaned as she took a sip of her soda before setting it down on the kitchen table. “They’re doing their date night tonight, and they said you couldn’t come over because it was a school night and we wouldn’t get anything done.” As she went and sat down at the table her eye caught the newspaper her father had left out on the table.

CORPSE IN MYSTERIOUS FIRE IDENTIFIED AS SALVATORE VALESTRA

Jeannie shuddered. Dad had been talking about that this morning. Apparently, the guy had been found in an old wreck of an apartment. The arson investigators had said he had been doused-in and forced to swallow napalm before it had been lit.

“Jeannie? Hello?”

“Sorry. I got distracted.” The two girls giggled before Jeannie heard her doorbell ring.

“Oh, the pizza is here. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Jeannie said as she hurried for the front door. She heard Alexis say her goodbye before hanging up. She set her phone down on the table by the front door as she opened it.

“Hello...” Jeannie trailed off as fear filled her very being.

The Joker grinned as he took in the sixteen year old girl standing in the doorway. His eyes looked her up and down, focusing on her necklace for a moment. It had her name in gold lettering on it.

“Jeannie?” Joker asked politely. “Mind if I come in?”

Jeannie didn’t even have the chance to scream.


	2. Batman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will now each focus in on a character, and the title of the chapter will show which.

Batman stared straight ahead as he drove down the street towards Arkham Asylum. Joker was still knocked out next to him, but he was starting to show signs of coming to.

‘This was too easy,’ Batman thought. ‘Joker has never made it so simple before.’

Batman ran through the possibilities of everything that the Joker could possibly be planning, but when it came to the Joker even Batman’s imagination struggled to keep up.

One thing that did stand out was the mysterious disappearance of Jeannie Nelson. She had vanished without a trace from her home while her parents were out a few days ago. The only clue was a Joker card that had been left by photos of Jeannie, but Joker feigned ignorance when Batman questioned him after rescuing the Mayor. It had been the first time that Joker had shown his face since her disappearance.

Batman had gone to the Nelsons’ house after her disappearance in search of evidence to help locate her. Her father, the Fire Chief Terrence Nelson, was desperate for word of his daughter. Her mother, Ann, was always crying whenever they appeared on the news.

Batman was trying to bury his frustration. He had combed over everything in the house, but there was no further evidence. The only detail of note was that Jeannie always wore the same gold necklace--a small bar on a chain with her name stamped on it. It could be used to identify her. He hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

Batman rounded a corner at top speed, and he heard Joker stirring beside him from the passenger seat.

‘I’ll get some answers from him,’ Batman thought with determination. ‘Once he’s secure, I’ll make him talk.’

The night had quickly gone to Hell. Batman’s mind worked overtime as he snuck through the room where Harley was holding Gordon. Joker’s escape, the takeover, Bole’s betrayal and Gordon’s capture. Joker had been busy. Scarecrow was his own problem. He was loose on the island now too, and as Batman had discovered earlier had a supply of fear gas. This was all a part of a huge plan, and one that Joker had clearly taken time to think of. But to what end?

‘And who is this ‘Little Jester’ that he keeps referring to?’ Batman thought as he took down the last of the men guarding the room. Throughout the night after he had made his escape, Joker would come over the PA and make his asinine statements. There were times though that his message wasn’t about Batman or the takeover.

_‘Where is Jester boys? Does anybody know where my little Jester has gone?’_

_‘How does a teenager avoid hundreds of madmen and psychopaths on an island?! She is literally the only one on it! Then again, maybe this is why Batman is always finding a new one hahaha!’_

_‘I have a special reward for anyone that finds my little Jester! And remember she is to be found and brought to me alive. She is a little spitfire so a bruise or cut here and there won’t go amiss.’_

_‘Jester! Oh Jester! Come out, come out wherever you are. I realize that you didn’t like your room in the Penitentiary, but there was no need to bust out a window! I had to shoot two of my men for that.’_

‘Who is it? Could it be Jeannie? Why would he have her here? It makes no sense for him to target her?’ Batman thought again as he took the stairs to get up to the small space where Harley was holding Gordon. ‘Joker is as intent on finding this Jester as he was on finding the doctors.’

He put his thoughts on hold as he grappled up to the space above Gordon and Harley. Taking her down was easy as he smashed through the glass ceiling and knocked her out.

“You took longer than I thought,” Gordon said as Batman came to free him.

“He’s out of control,” Batman said as he broke the ties. “He’s trying to prove something. I’m not sure I can stop him this time.”

“You’ll do it,” Gordon replied calmly as he stood. As he spoke, Batman moved to check that Harley was out. “Batman, listen. We’re not alone. He’s got something else down there. I don’t know what it is.”

Batman heard Joker coming over the PA again, calling Gordon a blabber mouth, but his attention was drawn by something that had slipped out of one of Harley’s pockets.

‘A gold chain?’ Batman thought curiously. He reached down, and pulled a gold necklace from her pocket. A familiar one with an even more familiar name.

“Jeannie?” Batman said in surprise.

“Jeannie?” Gordon repeated. He came over, and saw the necklace. “You don’t mean?”

“Jeannie Nelson is here.” Batman declared as he examined the necklace. “She is the Jester that Joker has been looking for. She’s somewhere out there on the island.”


	3. Jeannie

The last few days had been absolutely, positively terrifying. Jeannie was sure that her heart rate was averaging at an all-time high. Being kidnapped by a psychotic clown would do that. Add to that being drugged and taken to Arkham Asylum, home to some of the most terrible beings on the planet, and you have yourself a really shitty week.

Jeannie sighed, and put her head on her knees. Her head still hurt from whatever was in the drug that Harley Quinn had given her. ‘It’s probably the same thing that Joker gave me when he kidnapped me,’ Jeannie thought soberly.

She didn’t remember much of what happened after answering the door that night. Joker had immediately sprayed a gas at her from the flower on his lapel. She had stumbled back, and tried to get away. She blacked out before she even made it down the hall. Next thing she knew, she was waking up on a bed in a locked room.

There wasn’t much in said room, but she hadn’t had long to ponder on her accommodations when Joker waltzed in. How someone could be so comical, yet terrifying was a mystery. There were times that he came in, and spoke of the most random subjects, often with a dark twist woven through the conversation. It didn’t seem to bother him when she didn’t respond. Then there were times that he would just stare at her, holding her necklace in his hands. She hadn’t dared ask for it back.

The most disturbing times would be when he started crowing about his big upcoming party. How he would have the greatest joke ever for the Batman, the guests who would attend, and the monsters he would get from it.

Her terror spiked when he’d look at her then.

“I’ll dedicate my party to you, my little Jester. It’ll be your big coming out party. After all, I’ve missed so many of your birthdays. I really do owe you one hell of a time!”

“Why?” Jeannie had asked one time. She had been scared, and frustrated at her situation and she couldn’t hold it in anymore. “Why would you kidnap me, and then throw a party for me?”

Joker had gotten really close, and looked her right in the eye as he replied. “Why? The better question is why wouldn’t I throw a party for my long lost daughter?”

Jeannie had sat there stunned. Then she started shaking her head as she began to panic. “That’s not true. That can’t be.”

“Oh, but it is, my little Jester,” Joker said, giving her a pat on the head. “I had thought you were dead, but I had only just recently discovered otherwise. And honestly, I had thought you were a boy. I guess you were just giving your mother and I the middle finger from the womb.”

He cackled madly at that as Jeannie could only sit on the bed stunned. Joker wiped away a tear from his eye.

“Oh, you were a chip off the old block before you were even born.”

However much Jeannie loathed his presence, at least the only other member of his gang he allowed in was Harley Quinn. The woman was tense around Jeannie, and honestly didn’t seem to like her very much. Probably because ‘Mister J’ was spending so much time with her instead of with Harley. Still, she had put up a smile around the Joker, and made sure Jeannie was taken care of.

The day before the ‘party’ Harley had come in, and had given Jeannie a new outfit to wear. An orange jumpsuit, white sneakers, white tee, and some new socks, bra, and underwear. ‘Arkham Inmate’ was stamped on the breast pocket. Jeannie showered and changed quickly, and when she came out of the bathroom Harley was there with her midday meal. She thought it was weird that Harley stayed to watch her eat until she began to feel dizzy.

‘That bitch,’ Jeannie thought as she blacked out.

When she came to, Harley was talking to two of Joker’s goons just outside the open door of the room Jeannie was lying in. Harley was wearing a new costume, looking like a nurse in an adult film, and Jeannie couldn’t help but give a little laugh when she saw it. Harley stopped talking to the two henchmen, and glared at her.

“Alright kid,” Harley said. She came into the room, and glared down her nose at Jeannie. “Tonight is the big party, and we don’t need you running around the Asylum causing trouble. So you’re going to stay in here, and these two guys are gonna make sure of that. Got it?”

“Sure,” Jeannie replied shortly. Then what Harley said registered. “Wait? Asylum? As in we’re at Arkham Asylum?”

Harley gave her an evil smirk. “You betcha kid. So I would think twice before trying to escape. You don’t know who you might run into. So be a good girl, and stay put. I’ve got to go get everything ready for Mister J’s arrival.” She then flounced out of the room, and Jeannie heard the door lock behind her.

‘Fuck that,’ Jeannie thought taking a look around the room. ‘I gotta get out of here.’

It looked like she was in someone’s office, but judging from the dust the owner hadn’t been here for a while. She could reach the window, but even if she could break the glass the bars on it were too close together for her to crawl out. The vent was too tightly screwed on, and the desk had nothing that could be of use. Jeannie banged her head against the wall in frustration.

‘Come on,’ Jeannie thought. ‘There has to be some way out of this.’

Jeannie sat in the chair behind the desk racking her brain before nature made itself known.

‘Oh man,’ Jeannie thought in frustration. ‘Now is not the time to go pee.’ Then she perked up. ‘Or maybe it is? There might be a way out through the bathroom. It’s worth a shot.’

She went to the door, and plucking up her courage she knocked on it. She had to do it twice before Goon #1, as she called him in her mind, opened it up.

“What?” he growled.

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Jeannie said. She squeezed her legs together for show.

“No,” Goon #1 said shortly.

“Please,” Jeannie begged. “I’ve been holding it, but it’s becoming an emergency.”

“I said no kid,” Goon #1 said. He pushed her back from the doorway.

“Woah, easy there,” Goon #2 said. “You heard what the boss said about her.”

“It would be a shame if I had to tell the Joker that his men made me wet my pants,” Jeannie said slyly. The two goons looked at her stunned. She decided to push her luck. “Maybe I will. He may find it funny, or maybe...”

“Ok, ok,” Goon #2 said hurriedly. “I’ll take you to the bathroom. Just don’t tell the Joker.”

Jeannie smiled happily as she followed him down the hall. She took a look around, and it certainly looked like a creepy enough hallway to belong to a place like Arkham. Goon #2 took her just around the corner, and gestured to a door to her left. Jeannie opened it to see a sink, a stall with a toilet, and above the sink a window with no bars.

“Thank you,” Jeannie said. Then she played up being embarrassed as she said, “This might take a few minutes.”

Goon #2 seemed to blush under his face paint, but he quickly recovered. “Just hurry up. I’m coming in for you in five so don’t lock the door.”

“Ok, ok,” Jeannie said running inside and shutting the door. She took a look around as she did her business, and saw that in the corner by the door was a pile of rags.

‘Perfect.’

Moving as quietly as she could, Jeannie grabbed some rags and tied them around her hand. She then crept up to the door, and turned the lock. It made a small sound as it secured.

‘I’ve got to hurry,’ Jeannie thought quickly as she climbed up on the sink. She could already hear Goon #2 trying the doorknob. She pulled back her fist, and punched the window as hard as she could.

“Ow, ow, ow,” Jeannie hissed as she cradled her hand. That really hurt, but she saw the glass window only had spider cracks. She heard angry shouting outside the door, and the doorknob shaking as the man tried to get in. “Suck it up Jeannie,” she said to herself. She hit the window again. The window cracked even more. A third hit it, and it broke!

‘Thank goodness,’ Jeannie thought as she quickly scrambled through the window. Her hand burned, and she felt something warm soaking the rags. ‘Great. Now I’m going to bleed everywhere.’

To her relief she saw that she was on the first floor, and she was clear to crawl out onto the ground below. Rain was coming down, and everything was damp making it easier for her to slide forward. She was just about through when she felt something grab her foot. Jeannie screamed as she was pulled back towards the window, and looked back to see Goon #2 with a grip on her foot.

“Get back here you little bitch,” he snarled.

“Hell no!” Jeannie cried in fear and anger. She quickly kicked him with her free foot right in the face, and he let go, howling in pain as he held his bleeding nose. She scrambled away, and took off for a brightly lit area up ahead around the corner of the building. A rocky drop into the waters below was to her right so she kept close to the building as she moved along. She came out into a large area. There was an empty boat dock to her right, a couple of small buildings, a guard tower, and a building labeled Medical Facility across from her.

“That’s a good place for a bleeding girl to start,” Jeannie said to herself. As she made her way out into the open, she looked around for anyone who could help. There was no one, not even a guard in sight.

‘Where is everyone?’ Jeannie thought desperately. She was just past the front of the building she had been kept in when she heard the doors slam open a ways behind her. She spotted a waterfall dropping into a large hole in the ground, and without really thinking she scrambled down into the hole to hide.

“Where the hell did she go?” That was Goon #1. He sounded furious, and Jeannie kept back against the wall. Hopefully if she couldn’t see them, they couldn’t see her if they looked down.

“We got to find her before Boss finds out about this,” Goon #2 said. He sounded like he was slowly panicking. “He’ll kill us for losing her.”

“Oh no,” Goon #1 said. “This is all your fault. I’m not dying ‘cause of your mistake.”

She heard the two men move away, but Jeannie didn’t move.

‘I’ll give it some time before coming out,’ Jeannie thought. ‘The guards will find them, and then I can come out and go home.’

Suddenly, a musical tone was heard throughout the area. ‘Ding dong! Warden Joker here! The time has come my band of lunatics, maniacs, and psychopaths! The island is now mine! It’s party time!”

‘Or maybe I’ll just stay down here.’ She shivered as the rain continued to fall, and she pulled herself up to sit on a rock. ‘This is one of the worst nights of my life.’


	4. Batman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting into the main plot of the game itself. That being said I do not own any part of the Batman: Arkham series, and any text belonging to the game was written by the writers of the game. Enjoy!

Finding Bane on the island was a shock. Finding out that he was somehow stronger than usual was an unpleasant surprise. He did find out two important things in there. One being that Dr. Young seemed to be the key to everything that was happening on the island. The second was that Jeannie Nelson was hiding on the island somewhere.

Commissioner Gordon tried to insist that he stay to help search for her, but Batman was able to convince him to return to the mainland to help with the panic there.

“I’ll find her Gordon,” Batman had promised. “I’ll find her, and bring her home.”

As he walked back along the dock, he contacted Oracle.

“Oracle, go through the city’s computers,” he ordered. “Pull up all you can find on Dr. Young. I’ll go through anything you find once I find Jeannie Nelson, and get to the cave.”

“The Batcave?” Oracle questioned. “On Arkham Island? And what do you mean ‘find Jeannie Nelson’? The Fire Chief’s daughter that we were thinking Joker kidnapped?”

“Yes,” Batman said with no small amount of satisfaction. “I’ve found evidence that Jeannie is here. Once I have her safe, I’ll proceed to the Batcave to continue the investigation. I built it years ago. It’s best to plan ahead for situations like this one.” 

“How did you manage to keep this a secret?”

Batman smirked, and his tone was amused as he replied, “It’s me remember.” He moved up towards the Penitentiary, and began to scan the windows.

“So do you think Dr. Young has been experimenting with Venom?” Oracle asked. “The same chemical that turns Bane into that animal?”

“Yes. I’m worried,” Batman said gravely. “Bane seemed even more powerful than usual. Joker wants the Venom, and that can only be trouble. I’m starting my search for Jeannie at the Penitentiary. Joker mentioned earlier that someone escaped from there through a window. It could be her. Once she’s safe, I’ll head to Dead Man’s Point in Arkham North. I’ll contact you once I’m in the Batcave.”

Batman closed the com link, and finished looking over the windows. None of them were broken on the front side of the building. He went around to the side of the building, and sure enough there was a broken window on the first floor.

‘The glass was broken from within,’ Batman thought as he carefully crouched amongst the broken glass. ‘So, someone definitely did escape from here.’ Taking a look inside only revealed a bathroom, but as he pulled back, he spotted red on the edge of the window. ‘Blood. Jeannie must have cut herself when she broke the window. Hopefully not too severely, but if she left a trail, I can find it.’ He activated his Detective Vision, and scanned the blood. The analysis showed that it definitely belonged to a female. He set the scanner to look for the blood, and sure enough it spotted a small patch of it a few feet away.

Batman quickly followed the trail of blood. It was thankfully a small trail. ‘Hopefully means she’s not bleeding badly.’ The trail went past the front of the building and the entrance to the Visitors Center. The two men he had run into before were still unconscious from their fight, and he paid them no mind. There were more men in the area now though, and they seemed to be looking for something as well. ‘I’m on the right track then if Joker still has his men searching the area.’

He quickly took care of the men before picking the trail back up. The blood trail made the turn to go towards the Medical Center when it disappeared.

‘She was going to the Medical Center for help,’ Batman deduced. ‘But something made her stop.’ A quick look around showed one more patch of blood on the edge of the hole that the waterfall fell into. He quickly made his way over, and looked down. He didn’t see anything, but there was enough cover down there for her to hide.

“Jeannie?” Batman called out. “Jeannie are you down there?”

There was silence for a moment, and then a figure with long blonde hair came out from against the rock side. Batman felt relief course through him as his eyes met Jeannie Nelson’s.


	5. Jeannie

“Batman?” Jeannie called out as she stared up out of her hole in the ground. She nearly cried with joy at seeing the black cowl. “How did you find me?”

“You’re bleeding,” Batman said. “I heard Joker say where you were kept, and picked up your trail there. Are you alright? Are you still bleeding?”

Jeannie held up her right hand. She had bandaged it with some of the rags she had held onto from her escape. “It’s stopped now. I can’t really use my hand though. It still hurts a lot.”

Batman nodded, and reached down towards her. “Give me your other hand, and I’ll help you out of there.”

Jeannie quickly stood up on the rock she had been resting on, and reached up. Batman’s grip was solid as he pulled her out of the hole, and for a moment she finally felt like she was safe.

“Thank God you found me,” Jeannie said gratefully. “It’s been a hell of a week.”

“I know,” Batman said as he moved to bring her under his cape. He guided her along the path as he asked, “Was Joker the one who kidnapped you?”

“Yeah,” Jeannie said hoarsely. She was shivering from the rain, and kept close to his side. “I opened the door thinking it was the pizza guy, and there he was.”

“Did he say why he took you?” Batman asked urgently.

Jeannie seemed to shrink in on herself at that. She bit her lip nervously before answering. “He said it was because I’m his daughter.”

Of all the answers he was expecting, that was not one that Batman had thought of. He stopped, and stared down at her stunned. Jeannie looked down in shame as she felt tears welling up.

“He said that he thought that I was dead, but that he had somehow found out that I was alive and tracked me down.”

Batman shook his head. “That can’t be. You can’t be his daughter. You’re the Nelsons’ daughter. It must be some scheme of his.”

Jeannie looked up at him, and her next words floored him.

“Actually, he might be. I’m adopted.”

Batman stared at her as the possibility sank in. He seemed to be genuinely stunned for a minute before gathering himself together. Jeannie desperately continued before he could say anything.

“It may not be true though! I don’t know who my birth parents are. I was a newborn when I was left at the fire station. The only things I had were a blanket, and my necklace. My birth father could be anyone.”

Batman turned to her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Jeannie,” he said as gently as possible. “It doesn’t matter if he is. He is not the one that raised you. He is not the one that loves you. Being biologically related doesn’t mean that he is your father.”

Jeannie felt a few tears slide down her cheeks as his words sank in.

“I want to see my Dad,” Jeannie cried. She couldn’t help but start crying as her emotions finally hit home. Now that she was with Batman, and felt even remotely safe she couldn’t help it. “I want my Mom.”

Batman kept a comforting arm on her shoulder as she let it out. “I’ll get you home. I’ll check to see if Joker’s claim is valid, but it won’t make a difference.”

“It makes a difference to him,” Jeannie said with a sniff. She wiped her face off with the sleeve of her jumpsuit. “He kidnapped me convinced that I was his daughter. I don’t think he’s ever going to let it rest.”

“Let’s get you off the island first,” Batman said firmly. He was staring straight into her eyes as he said it. “I will stop the Joker, and make sure he cannot come after you again.”

“Aw Batsy. Why are you making promises you can’t keep to my little girl?”

Jeannie jumped closer to Batman as Joker’s voice rang out from the speakers around them. Joker laughed as Batman took a step closer to the trembling girl.

“I guess I should thank you Bats for finding my little Jester,” Joker said happily. “She was supposed to stay in her room until the main event, but what can I say she’s just a teenager. She must get that defiant streak from me!” His next words came in a much more serious and sinister tone. “I know that you’ll try to get Jeannie off the island now Bats, but I can promise that if you do, I will make sure everyone that is left on this island is dead. Part of the reason I’m hosting a party is for her return, and I won’t have her running off. Understand?”

Silence followed, and Jeannie looked up at Batman. He took a moment to think before he made a decision. He quickly began walking to the large set of doors that led to the area housing Intensive Treatment if she read the sign correctly.

“The Mansion is still secured by the guards.” Batman said. He led her through a side door that let out into the next location. “You’ll be safest there while I try to stop the Joker.”

“Okay,” Jeannie said nervously as she walked quickly to keep up with him. “Do you know what he is planning? He kept talking about guests and monsters, but he never gave specifics.”

“I’m not sure,” Batman said as they walked by the Intensive Treatment building. He suddenly held up an arm to make her stop. Jeannie looked ahead, and saw four of Joker’s men standing there talking. “Wait here.”

Jeannie watched amazed as he ran forward, and proceeded to take out all of the men without taking a single hit. When he had dropped the last guy, he gestured for her to come up.

“That is insane,” Jeannie said in amazement as she ran over to him. “That was so badass.”

Batman guided her through the next set of double doors. On the other side was a paramedics truck, and two medics crouched down by a fallen third. One of them looked up as the door opened.

“Batman!” he called out. Batman led her over to them.

“Make sure that this young lady makes it to the mansion,” Batman ordered. Jeannie saw the man glance over her orange jumpsuit, and she knew Batman saw it too by his next words. “She was kidnapped, and brought here by Joker’s men. Get her to the mansion, and contact the police.”

“Right away sir,” the medic said quickly. Batman turned away from them, and began to walk back towards Intensive Treatment.

“Wait!” Jeannie cried panicking for a moment. “Are you going to come back?”

Batman paused, and answered over his shoulder. “I’ll be back. Don’t be afraid. I’ll make sure you go home tonight.” He reached into one of the pouches on his belt, and threw an item at her.

Jeannie caught it, not too gracefully she was embarrassed to admit. She opened her hand, and saw her gold necklace. She could have wept with relief, and smiled at Batman gratefully.

“Thank you,” Jeannie called to him as he started walking away. He gave her a small nod over his shoulder. With that he went through the doors, and Jeannie for the first time in days felt a small spot of hope inside.


	6. Batman

The night only seemed to be getting worse and worse in Batman’s opinion. He needed to find out what Dr. Young was doing with the Venom, and how Joker played into it. Not to mention the fact that Joker was running wild in Arkham with hundreds of his men, and the other dangerous inmates. Now, there was Jeannie to worry about as well.

Batman sighed thinking of the teenager. She was holding up well, all things considered. Despite the question of her parentage.

‘Once I get to the Batcave, I’ll see if there is any truth to Joker’s claim,’ Batman thought with determination. ‘If I can prove she is not his daughter, then he may give up on her.’ Batman paused for a moment as he came to the edge of the cliff. ‘But if she is his daughter--she must have been conceived before he became the Joker. He only appeared two years after I first started as Batman. If it’s true, how did he come to lose her? She said she was a newborn when she was abandoned. I wonder, did he ever know?’

Batman dove over the edge, and a quick glide around the area’s rocky terrain left him landing at the entrance of his Batcave on Arkham Island. ‘One step at a time,’ Batman thought firmly. He walked down the cave hall, pausing only for the security system to open for him. ‘I need to focus on what Joker’s plans are for tonight. I can check the sample I scanned of Jeannie’s blood to see if it has a familial match to the Joker’s sample that I have on file, but dealing with that will have to wait until I stop him.’

Batman reached the end of the walkway, and glided down to the platform below. He quickly made his way over to the computer.

“Dr. Young was heading up a project,” Oracle began as he sat down and began to type on the computer. He quickly initiated a DNA analysis of Jeannie’s blood sample. The computer would tell him if it matched anyone’s already on file. He opened up the data that Oracle had compiled on Dr. Young while she continued. “It was big, lots of external funding. Here are the last notes she filed. I can’t make sense of it; what does it mean?”

“Looks like she was experimenting on the Arkham patients,” Batman answered. “This new chemical only barely resembles the original Venom compound. There are a number of changes that appear to amplify the strength of the drug. Multiple references to a Titan formula. Even a small amount could trigger a Venom-like transformation in the host, eliminating the need for the storage tank Bane requires.” Batman rested his head on his hand as the implications of such a compound hit him. The idea of it was horrendous in and of itself. Why would Dr. Young create something like this? As Batman looked over the data he realized something was missing, and sat up alarmed.

“Hang on,” he said abruptly. “These notes aren’t complete. The formula is missing! That must be the secret that Dr. Young is hiding. If Joker gets his hands on this, he will create an army of a thousand Banes.”

He walked over to one of equipment containers.

“My God! Is Joker crazy enough to do that? What am I saying? You have to stop him!”

Batman picked up his Batclaw from the container, and examined it to make sure it was in working order.

“I’m going after her,” Batman said to Oracle as he clipped the gadget to his belt. “She was heading to the Mansion with Cash. I’m going up top via the catacombs.”

Before he could depart, the computer pinged an alert. Jeannie’s DNA analysis no doubt. He quickly pulled it up on the screens, and gave a little gasp at the results.

“Bruce,” Oracle inquired. “What is it?”

“It’s the results of a DNA test I ran on Jeannie Nelson,” Batman said stunned. “Joker had kidnapped her claiming she was his lost daughter. The test just confirmed it. She is his daughter.”


	7. Batman

“My God,” Oracle breathed. “Does she know?”

“She knows it is possible,” Batman said. “She was adopted when she was a newborn. No one knew her birth parents.”

“This is not good news,” Oracle said. Batman could picture her sitting in her chair rubbing her eyes with her hands with that tone of voice. “She’ll be devastated. I’ve met her at a few city functions. She’s a happy, witty girl. This news will crush her. And there’s no telling what Joker will do.”

“Joker must have already confirmed it,” Batman said angrily. “He must have swiped a DNA sample. A strand of her hair. A cup that she used. It wouldn’t be difficult. He wouldn’t have taken any child just on the possibility. He would have made sure she was his.” He slammed his hands on the computer in frustration. He needed to look into this. The questions kept piling up. Who was Jeannie’s mother? How had she and Joker come together to make a child? What happened to her? How did the father of her child become the Joker?

But he had more pressing matters to attend to.

‘Those answers will have to wait,’ Batman thought as he strode away from the computer. He went over to another equipment container, and the lid shifted away to reveal a prototype gas mask. It was solid black, and styled to cover the lower half of the face up to just below the eyes, and be size adjustable. ‘I need to get to the mansion now. I have to find Dr. Young, and I need to ensure that Jeannie is secured. I’ll give her this mask. I wouldn’t put it past the Joker to use his own toxin on her to try and break her. And with Scarecrow running around--I don’t like her odds without it.’

He secured the mask inside one of his equipment pouches and left the Batcave, entering the catacombs. Joker’s men guarding the area were no issue, but discovering the locked door to Killer Croc’s ‘cell’ was an unpleasant surprise. Hopefully, he was not one of Joker’s ‘party guests.

Oracle kept looking into Dr. Young, and kept relaying her findings to him. The story was coming together. Mr. Jack White, aka the Joker, had paid Dr. Young to create the Titan formula, but she got scared and tried to back out. So to get what he had paid for, the Joker had arranged for a complete takeover of the Asylum.

‘But how does Jeannie fit into all this?’ Batman asked himself as he made his way up the crumbling brick walls. ‘Was she always a part of the plan? Or a recent addition? How did he even find out about her?’

The questions he had about Jeannie and Joker kept multiplying. As far as he was aware, Jeannie and the Joker had never had contact before. The possibility of Joker discovering her on his own was too slim to be probable. Someone had to have told him. Who? Why?

Batman shook his head as he continued through the surface access corridor. He had to focus on the task at hand. The questions about Joker and Jeannie would have to wait. He exited out into the outside air, and to his annoyance immediately heard another announcement from the Joker.

“Ding dong. Joker again. Don’t worry about the Bat. I’ve put a few surprises along the way if he decides to turn up and spoil the fun. Oh and, if you hear a shot in the dark, don’t worry. There’s very little chance of you getting hurt. It’s the Bat I’m after. Still you might want to check your health insurance. Oh, who am I kidding? You don’t have any!”

Batman activated his Detective Vision, and saw two men in the guard towers with sniper rifles in their hands.

‘Snipers!’ Batman thought to himself. ‘Looks like the Blackgate thugs have access to the armory.’ The situation was getting worse. This made him nervous as to how the Arkham guards were holding down the mansion. He made his way through the Intensive Treatment area with ease, and came upon the gruesome discovery of the hanging paramedics in the area between the north and east sections of the island. He took the men that were hiding in the area down with little mercy. Seeing the snipers guarding the mansion, brought an even darker situation to light. The guards must have lost control of the mansion, and both Jeannie and Dr. Young were inside.

The snipers were easily disposed of, and finding an alternate entrance into the mansion simply required another look around. He quickly made his way inside after taking care of the men waiting in the entrance hall.

‘Joker’s men certainly aren’t making it easy,’ Batman thought, going through another vent to bypass a blocked door. Dropping into the main hall, he heard Joker’s voice coming on the PA again.

“Joker here with a little update for you all. First the good news. We have Dr. Young. Bad news is she’s not talking. She’s hidden a document somewhere in the mansion. I want it found! I’ve got a plan or six to loosen her tongue, but in the meantime search very kook and granny. There’s a prize for whoever finds it. The other piece of bad news, is somehow,” Joker’s voice lowered into a growl at this. “My little Jester, Jeannie, has run off and hid somewhere in the mansion. It’s like she doesn’t want to be a part of the fun,” Joker said in a whine. “Well too bad! As you search for the document, search for Jeannie. I want her found, and if she fights back break her arms. She won’t need those to be able to watch what happens.”

‘I have to find those notes before Joker does,’ Batman thought with alarm. ‘Sounds like Jeannie also managed to get away, but she won’t be safe for long. I’ll need to find her too.’ The men searching the hall were taken care of, and Batman took a quick consult of the map of the mansion before deciding to search from the back to the front. Starting with the West Wing.

Batman wasn’t surprised to see one of Joker’s thugs pointing a rifle at two guards. He easily knocked him out, but the collar around his neck began making a disturbing sound halfway between a laugh and an alarm.

“What’s that collar?” Batman asked. “Why is it making that noise?”

“It’s the suicide collar,” the guard replied. “It sounds weird though.”

“Suicide collar?” Batman questioned.

“They’ve got some other name for it, but well, we use them to monitor patients’ heartbeats. If it drops too low, an alarm goes off and a crash team rushes in.” The guard explained.

“And so does my crew if you trigger one,” Joker announced from a nearby TV monitor. “How do you like them apples, Bats? Standing around in the...hmm, let’s see...ah, the West Wing. They’d be there now if they weren’t busy knocking some sense into Cash, and searching for Jeannie. I’ll tell you what, I won’t spoil the surprise and let them know you’re coming.” With that he ended the transmission, and Batman quickly moved into the Records Room to save Cash.

After stringing the men up amongst the gargoyles around the room, Batman freed Cash and his fellow guard from the restraints.

“Thanks,” Cash simply said.

“Where did Dr. Young go?” Batman inquired. “And have you seen a blonde teenage girl?”

“Jeannie?” Cash responded. When Batman nodded, he continued. “Once she was brought to the mansion, I had her stay with me and the Doc. I told them to run. These guys came in looking for them. I told the Doc to take the girl, and to go to her office and hide.”

“Does she keep her records there?”

“I guess! She was pretty desperate to get in there. Her office is over there.” Cash gestured to a door over by the bottom of the staircase to their right.

“How long ago was this?” Batman asked urgently. “I need to find her notes before Joker gets his hands on them!”

“Twenty minutes? Maybe more? What’s so important about the notes? And why is Joker after that girl?” Cash questioned.

“Joker wants them. That makes them important. Stay here! I’m going to find them,” Batman replied. He deliberately avoided Cash’s last question, but the veteran guard let it slide.

“Not a problem,” Cash replied easily. “I’ll try the radio. See if anyone else is around.”

Batman quickly moved through the door, trusting Cash to have things handled behind him. As he moved through the North Corridor, Joker came over the PA again.

“Going after the notes yourself, eh, Bats? Good luck,” he said nastily. “I’ve got a crew working over the Doctor as we speak. They’ll squeeze the formula out of her soon enough. Not to mention the army of clowns ripping this place apart. One way or another, the formula will be mine, and Jeannie will be back with her dear old Dad. Why don’t you just give up? Go on, roll over and die for once! Be your best friend?” He finished on a musical note.

Batman made sounds of frustration as he once again had to find a way around a door that the thugs had blocked. As he came to the end of the ventilation, he heard the voices of at least three thugs. Looking down he saw them, trying to open up the door to what must have been Dr. Young’s office. He took them down quickly, and realized he would have to find another way in as it had been sealed shut. He moved up to a space that looked more like it belonged in the morgue than by an office, and found a vent that he could use to get in.

He reached another vent cover, and saw Dr. Young’s office through the bars. Some good pressure with his leg, and the cover was flying across to hit the opposite wall. He heard a small scream of surprise as he came into the office, and then a book hit him in the side of the head.


	8. Jeannie

“Oh my God! Batman!” Jeannie cried out in shock. She had hit Batman in the head with a medical book. Luckily, it didn’t seem to faze him much as he gave his head a quick touch. “I’m so sorry! I thought one of those thugs had found a way in!”

Even through the cowl she could tell he was exasperated. “You didn’t hear me take them out?”

“No,” Jeannie replied meekly as Batman made his way over to the open safe. “The office is pretty soundproof.”

“Hmm,” Batman said as he took in the open safe. “Who opened the safe?”

“Dr. Young did,” Jeannie responded. “As soon as we got in here, she went straight for it and took out some paper. She told me to stay in here, and she took off. I’ve been locked up in here ever since.”

“I need to follow her, and find out where she hid those notes,” Batman said. The eyes in his mask suddenly blanked out to white, and Jeannie jumped back in surprise. Batman smirked, and made a small sound of amusement.

“Don’t worry,” he said with a smile. “I’m looking for something that I can use to track Dr. Young.”

Jeannie watched with fascination as he got closer to the safe. After a moment he turned away from it, and his eyes began flashing as he held a hand up to his ear.

“Oracle,” He said. “I’m on Dr. Young’s trail. I’ve had to calibrate the scanner to only show recent prints. If I follow these I will find her or the notes.”

He stopped, and seemed to be listening to someone responding. Jeannie kept quiet, and watched for his reactions.

“As I thought,” Batman suddenly said with an annoyed tone. “It’s just a twisted diversion. The real action’s on Arkham. I’ve also found Jeannie. I’m going to bring her with me. Joker is still looking for her, she’s not safe on her own.”

Jeannie couldn’t help but feel a little relieved at that, but she froze as Batman stiffened from something the other person said in his ear. He turned to look at her with a serious expression on his face.

“I haven’t yet,” Batman said carefully. “But I will. It does no good to hide it from her.” With that he dropped his hand from his ear, and she could see his eyes clearly again. He gave her a very serious look.

“What is it?” Jeannie asked cautiously. She felt like she had swallowed a ball of lead. “What’s wrong?”

“Jeannie,” Batman said. “I ran a DNA test on the blood that I used to find you earlier.” Jeannie snuck a look at her bandaged hand. One of the guards had been nice enough to help her clean and bandage it properly before they had to run.

“And?” Jeannie asked. She didn’t look up. She couldn’t. That would make the bad news real. There was a pause before Batman answered.

“The Joker is your biological father.”

It wasn’t that big of a shock. Joker crowing it into her ear for days had eliminated that factor. Hearing it confirmed by Batman of all people only brought a feeling of dread. She felt her panic begin to rise.

“What does that mean?” Jeannie asked. Her voice was getting higher with her fear. “What is he going to do to me? I mean, he’s crazy and psychotic and a murderer. It’s not like he’s suddenly going to become a good man and try to have a relationship. Oh my God!” Jeannie gasped as she looked up at Batman. He was slowly coming towards her as she panicked. “Is he going to make me like him? Is he gonna do whatever happened to him to me?”

“Jeannie!” Batman barked sharply. He put his hands on her shoulders for emphasis. She froze, and tried to breathe as she stared at him. “It’s going to be okay,” he said gently. “I don’t know what Joker is thinking when it comes to you. This is not something I’ve ever encountered before. I _can_ promise you though that I will not let him hurt you. I will stop him, and when I take you home we will talk to your parents about what we can do to make sure he stays away from you. I know this is big, but right now the Joker is trying to do something terrible and I need to stop him. So I need you to stay calm, come with me, and do exactly as I ask. Can you do that?”

Jeannie looked into his eyes, and saw that he meant every word he said. She took a deep breath and nodded.

“Ok.” Batman said. “Before we go, I have something for you.” He reached into a compartment on his belt and pulled out a black face mask. “Wear this. It will protect you from any toxins in the air. I wouldn’t put it past Joker to use them on you, and I know that Scarecrow will.”

Jeannie paused as she put the mask on. “Scarecrow is out too?”

Batman nodded gravely. “Yes. So keep the mask on. I can overcome his gas, but you won’t be able to in your current state.”

Jeannie grumbled as she put on the mask, and adjusted it. ‘I can’t exactly argue with that right now,’ she thought dejectedly. ‘I’ve been on an emotional roller coaster all week.’

“Let’s go,” Batman said. He motioned to the vent he came through. Jeannie was about to point out the door, before remembering that Dr. Young was the only one who could unlock it. She went over, and as Batman gave her a boost into the vent the black skull mask on the wall caught her eye.

“That mask is creepy and dark,” Jeannie said as she crawled up into the vent. She heard Batman give a little sound of laughter behind her.

“You have no idea,” he said knowingly.

Jeannie kept her disgust and fear to herself as she crawled through the dusty, dirty vent. Batman calmly directed her from behind, and soon enough she was plopping down onto the floor into a creepy area by the office. As Batman came down, the double doors across from them flew open, and four of Joker’s thugs came through.

“Joker was right,” one of them commented. “They’re both here.”

“Let’s get them,” one of the others yelled.

Jeannie had a moment to try and process what was happening before she was pulled back by her collar. Batman pushed her into the corner, and fought off the four men while making sure they never touched her.

When the last one fell, she looked at Batman with awe. “You’re such a badass,” she declared breathlessly. Batman gave her a smirk before gesturing for her to follow him out the double doors. Jeannie was dying to ask him so many questions, but decided that now was not the time.

They came out into a corridor, and Batman had her pause as they spotted a big purple gift box with a green bow on it at the bottom of the stairs. As he approached it exploded, and released three of the chattering, walking teeth, and confetti.

“What is with the teeth?” Jeannie asked exasperated as Batman broke all three sets.

“It’s a joke,” Batman replied smoothly. Jeannie snorted.

“Not a very good one,” she muttered under her breath as they proceeded to the left, and down another small set of stairs. She saw that the eyes of his mask were white again.

‘He must be tracking Dr. Young,’ Jeannie thought. ‘I hope we can find her in time.’

The trail took them back through the main hall, and into the south corridor. Items from various patients were on display including a set of what looked like Penguin’s umbrellas. Batman had her stay back again as he took care of two thugs that were around the corner.

“You’re very efficient,” Jeannie commented as she watched him finish one of the men off with one blow.

Batman smirked, and opened the door at the end of the hall before quickly shutting it. He turned to her and said, “Wait here.” He went through the door and closed it behind him before she could reply.

‘Is he just gonna leave me out in the hall?’ Jeannie thought beginning to get annoyed. Yelling, screaming, and the sounds of things breaking came through the door in a muffled manner.

‘Or staying out here is good.’ Jeannie thought in a much more chipper manner. ‘I’m sure whatever it is won’t take long.’

Sure enough a few minutes later, Batman came and gestured her inside. She registered the fact that they were in a very nice library after taking in the many not so nice men that lay unconscious on the floor.

“Stay here by the door” Batman said. “Joker has a few hostages below, and I’m sure he has a trap down there as well.”

“No need to tell me twice.” Jeannie said lightly. She went to lean up against the wall as Batman made his way down a set of stairs. A minute later, Jeannie heard a faint sound like power turning on, and then the voice of the Joker rang throughout the room.

“Oh! How frustrating. Thought it was going to be easy, didn’t you? Has tonight taught you nothing?” Joker asked mockingly as Batman came racing back up the stairs. He looked around the room, before suddenly grappling up to the higher levels. As he vanished, Joker continued. “In two minutes the room will fill with happy gas. The audience will be in fits of ecstasy...then die!”

Jeannie felt her panic begin to rise again. She knew that the mask that the Batman gave her would protect her, but what would protect him?!

“One minute and thirty to go!” Joker commented. “Gotta say I’m getting bored already! Maybe I should just press the button and...only joking! Keep watching Jeannie dear. Your old man is gonna show you how it’s done!”

‘Oh God,’ Jeannie thought shuffling from side to side. ‘What is Batman doing?’

Suddenly from up above:

“Jeannie! Get back!”

Jeannie heard a sound from up above, and suddenly saw the giant chandelier fall! She ducked down in the corner, and covered her head as it smashed through the glass floor. When she turned back, she saw Batman glide down and pass through the giant hole to the floor below. Jeannie ran over to see, and saw him approach a giant purple and green gift box that was sitting between two men that were tied to chairs around it. Batman had barely touched it, when it burst open with a giant boxing glove coming out of it like something out of a cartoon. Jeannie breathed a sigh of relief as Batman freed the men. She took a seat by the edge of the hole as Batman spoke to the men.

‘I need a vacation,’ Jeannie thought miserably. She watched as Batman finished speaking to the men, and began looking around with the white eyes again. ‘Somewhere far, far away.’

Batman seemed to find what he was looking for as he went straight to one of the books on a nearby bookcase, and removed a piece of paper. He seemed to be talking to someone as he set the paper on fire and tossed it away to burn.

‘Maybe it’s the friend that he was talking to earlier,’ Jeannie thought. Before she could think any further on it, Joker came over the PA.

“What’s that you got there Bats?” He asked mockingly. “No! Not the formula! What am I going to do? Who can help me now?” Jeannie stood up as Batman made his way over to the stairs as Joker spoke. “What’s that? How about our old friend Zsasz? Hmm, I did bump into him on the way back from the Gardens, where no doubt he was acting out some twisted fantasy.”

Batman reached her level, and made his way around the hole in the floor over to her while Joker continued. “Maybe he could get her talking? I think he probably can. Great plan, Bats.”

“Does he always tell you what he’s planning?” Jeannie asked as they made their way to the door.

Batman grunted. “No.”

Jeannie shrugged, and followed him to the door. As he approached it, he began to cough. Jeannie would have written it off, but as they went through the door, she saw a weird haze around the air vents to the sides. Batman continued forward, but Jeannie stopped to make sure her eyes weren’t playing tricks on her. There was a haze, and it was tinted orange.

“Uh, Batman?” Jeannie said nervously. “Who uses the orange gas?” There was no response, and when she looked up she saw that Batman was walking straight ahead like he had never heard her. “Batman!”

Jeannie ran forward, and caught up to him as he reached the corner. “Batman!” Jeannie called, alarmed. She looked up at his face, and saw that there was something wrong. His eyes had an orange tinge to them, and he looked to be in a trance. “Batman! Snap out of it!”

“He can’t hear you, my dear.”

Jeannie froze, and turned to see a disturbing looking man behind her. He was tall, but he was so hunched over he was only slightly bigger than her. He wore no shirt, but his pants were inmate orange and were being held up by rope with an additional piece hanging down the front. He had a strange, terrifying looking gas mask with a hood around his face that seemed to be held there by a noose. A very nasty glove that had four syringes filled with a glowing orange substance was on his right hand.

“Scarecrow,” Jeannie whispered in fear. He tilted his head seemingly pleased. Batman continued on down the hall, walking slowly, trapped in the trance the Fear Gas had put him under. “No!”

“Ah, ah, ah, my dear,” Scarecrow said stepping between the two. “He’s facing his fears right now, and I can’t have you interfering.” He gave a little chuckle. “Not that you can really help him. Not like he helped you by giving you that mask.”

Jeannie backed away, and moved so one of the display cases was between him and her. She had to keep her distance. He couldn’t get her with the gas, but he was still very dangerous with those syringes on his hand.

“Why don’t you remove that mask, my dear?” Scarecrow said in a fake, kind tone that sent shivers down her spine. “From what I hear, you’ve had a trying night. Why not let me help you?”

“I’m good thanks,” Jeannie said, keeping the display case between them. She could just see Batman out of the corner of her eye. He was stumbling at the end of the corridor, and falling to his knees. She had to get to him, and snap him out of this.

“I must insist, my dear,” Scarecrow said. His voice was still so high, but the tone was more serious now. “You need to come to terms with your fears as well. What is that you fear? Your new father?”

Jeannie froze, and stared at him with wide eyes. She could see the mouth of his mask stretch into a sinister grin. “Do you fear the Joker? What he will do to you? Or maybe if you’ll turn out like him?”

Jeannie swallowed, and tried to think fast. “Who wouldn’t be afraid of a father like him? He’s kind of a shitty example. How was yours?” She slowly edged towards the end of the display case. He followed her movements, and never took his eyes off her.

“Hmm,” Scarecrow said. “You’re deflecting, dear. That’s not a good sign.” He held up his gloved hand, and the light reflected off the glass syringes. “Perhaps a little medicine to help you cope with your trauma?”

Jeannie screamed as he suddenly lunged across the display case. Somehow she was able to dodge, but she felt her sleeve rip as the tips of the syringes just missed her skin. She took off down the hall towards Batman who was moving for the exit door, still locked away in his mind. Jeannie screamed again as the back of her jumpsuit and a bit of her hair was grabbed from behind. She felt a force throw her to the side, and she slammed into the display case with Penguin’s umbrellas, breaking the glass.

Jeannie groaned as she tried to get her bearings. She felt something warm drip down the side of her head. ‘Great,’ She thought. ‘I’m bleeding again.’ Her hand nudged something, and she saw that it was one of the umbrellas.

A soft sound startled her, and Jeannie lunged up with the umbrella in hand to see Scarecrow taking his time to approach.

“Now I know that your father asked that I don’t do too much damage to you, my dear,” he said calmly. “But in your case, your fears are just far too unique to ignore.”

Jeannie held up the umbrella between them the tip of it pointing at Scarecrow. She felt a button on the handle of the umbrella. ‘Please don’t let this be a gun one.’ She thought desperately.

Scarecrow began laughing hysterically. “And just what do you think you are doing, my dear? Do you even know how to use that thing?”

“Not really,” Jeannie admitted. She pushed the button, and a thick smoke came barreling out of the tip of the umbrella. It enveloped Scarecrow, and he immediately began covering his eyes, coughing and yelling. Jeannie took off down the hallway, and heard him coming behind her. She reached the door, and yanked it open. Thinking fast, she stepped to the side of the door, and held the umbrella at ready. She turned it so she was holding out the heavy handle, and gripped it so tight her bandaged hand started hurting again.

Not a moment later, Scarecrow came charging through the door. Jeannie swung with all of her strength, and hit him in the back of the head. He crumpled like a puppet with its strings cut, and she held the umbrella up in case he got up again. He didn’t move, and Jeannie cautiously moved forward. The glowing orange vials caught her eye, and she quickly brought the umbrella down on them. They shattered, and Scarecrow moaned at the hit to his hand, but didn’t get up.

Jeannie realized that she was holding onto the umbrella for dear life, and heaving big gasping breaths. ‘Holy shit,’ she thought stunned. ‘I just took out Scarecrow.’ She grinned and began to laugh. ‘I just knocked out Scarecrow!’ She did a little happy dance, before sobering up as she remembered Batman. ‘Oh crap! I have to find him!’

She took off towards the main hall, but came to a halt as Joker’s thugs came around the corner guns pointing right at her. Joker came over the PA, positively howling with laughter.

“That was great my little Jester! You cleaned Scarecrow’s clock!” He continued laughing as one of the thugs came up, and snatched the umbrella from her. Another one came up, and tied her wrists behind her back. “I must say my dear. You really do have a special something. I’m afraid though that we’re going to have to break you of that little running away habit that you have. Oh, I know! Boys! Take her to the Warden’s Office. We’ll let Zsasz show her what a really twisted person can do.”

‘And there went all of my confidence,’ Jeannie said as the thugs dragged her away. She made some struggles, but the thug eventually just threw her over his shoulder. ‘Where did you go Batman?’


	9. Batman

It was much more difficult to break out of the second nightmare that Scarecrow placed him under than it was the first. Batman came to his senses, finally breaking free of the hallucination, and found himself in the bell tower above the main hall.

‘Where is Jeannie?’ Batman thought with a bolt of fear. ‘What happened to her? The mask I gave her would have protected her from the Fear Gas, but did she have to deal with Scarecrow himself? Zsasz has Dr. Young in the Warden’s Office. I have to save her. Hopefully I’ll find Jeannie on the way.’

He quickly removed the obstacle of the bell blocking his exit, and glided down to the bottom floor. The bell had also conveniently removed the gate that had been blocking him from getting to the East Wing. He ran into another thug, and this one had a stun baton. Great. Another weapon for Joker’s arsenal.

“Oh! There you are,” Joker said happily as he finished knocking the thug out. His face was once again on all the monitors in the area. “I’ve been waiting for you, listening to Zsasz make the good Doctor scream while you played around in Scarecrow’s world. My little Jester sure showed him though!” Batman waited while Joker laughed. Had Jeannie beat Scarecrow? “So how was it this time? Learn anything about yourself? Oh, tell me. Pull up a seat, talk to me. I’m all ears.” There was pause, and then, “Actually that reminds me. I could’ve sworn I heard Zsasz cutting her ears off. Certainly sounded like it. I’ll have to remind Zsasz that I want no permanent damage to Jeannie.”

Joker began laughing as Batman realized with horror, that Zsasz wasn’t just torturing Dr. Young. He had Jeannie too. Batman bolted for the door, and rushed in. The first thing he saw was Jeannie, sitting on the floor, with her hands tied behind her back. She was crying, and screaming at Zsasz. Zsasz was standing above her with Dr. Young in his arms in a chokehold. The knife in his hand was dangerously close to her face, which was red and splotchy from her own crying.

Zsasz saw him enter, and immediately backed up into the adjoining room dragging Dr. Young with him.

“Batman,” Jeannie screamed as she saw him. “Help her!”

“Help me,” Dr. Young begged. “Please help me!”

“Listen to me carefully Batman,” Zsasz said calmly. “Come any closer, and I’ll paint the room crimson with her blood.”

Batman crept forward, and gestured for Jeannie to calm down. She forced herself, but was clearly still panicking as the tears continued to run down her face. Batman turned away, and crouched around the corner so he could get a look at Zsasz and Dr. Young. Zsasz was using her as a shield, but he would poke his head out to check where he was.

‘I only have one shot,’ Batman thought to himself as he pulled out a batarang. He blocked out the sounds of Zsasz’s threats, Dr. Young’s crying, and Jeanine’s heavy breathing as he aimed. When Zsasz stuck his head out, he threw the batarang, and hit Zsasz square in the head. It hit with such force that Zsasz was instantly knocked out, freeing Dr. Young.

Batman stood, and went over to Jeannie. He broke the bonds on her wrists, and helped her stand. She was shaking, whether from relief or trauma he wasn’t sure.

“Are you hurt?” Batman asked her urgently. “Did he touch you?”

Jeannie shook her head, and wrapped her arms around herself. “No,” she replied shakily. “He...he only hurt her.” Jeannie nodded towards Dr. Young who had gotten down on her knees, and had started beating Zsasz’s torso with her fists. He walked over to her, and noted that Jeannie was following him closely.

‘She had to deal with Scarecrow and Zsasz while I was out,’ Batman thought sadly. He felt like he had broken his promise to protect her. ‘I’m surprised that she is still standing, and not crying in the corner.’

“You monster!” Dr. Young cried as she beat Zsasz. “You evil, evil, evil monster.”

She stopped her assault, and cried up at him as he came closer. He reached out a hand to help her up.

“He’s not going anywhere,” Batman said calmly. “You can stop now.”

“I’m sorry,” Dr. Young whimpered as he helped her come to her feet. “I’m so sorry.”

“I saw Bane,” Batman said.

“I know,” Dr. Young said hurriedly. “Joker threatened me. I wanted to stop the experiment. I tried to give him his money back.”

“Joker doesn’t take no for an answer,” Batman responded. Jeannie stuck to his side as Dr. Young paced back and forth in front of them. She stopped, and what she said next was alarming.

“He wants an army. A horrible, twisted force to destroy Gotham, but he couldn’t do it without the formula. I hid it but—”

“So now he has Venom and your formula,” Batman interrupted.

“God,” Dr. Young said as she started up the stairs towards the fireplace. “He has gallons of the stuff. There’s a lab hidden in the Gardens.” She was heading for a plaque on the wall. Batman cautiously followed, and Jeannie followed him. “It’s locked off, but the security keys for the entire island are hidden in the Warden’s safe.”

“The captured Warden?” Jeannie mumbled.

“What else is Joker planning?” Batman asked.

“How should I know?” Dr. Young responded shortly as she pulled away the plaque to reveal the safe. “Do you think anything he says makes sense?”

All three of them were startled as a sound like a party whistle came from the safe along with a burst of confetti. A crude picture of a Joker face was painted on the safe in green.

“Oh my God,” Dr. Young cried in panic.

“Get out of the way!” Batman yelled. He reached one arm towards Dr. Young, and the other he moved to try to protect a horrified Jeannie. It was too late though. The safe exploded, and he and Jeannie were thrown back by the force. He was out before he hit the ground.

When he came to, he was staring at the ceiling trying to focus his vision. Then Harley Quinn appeared in his line of sight.

“Poor Dr. Young,” she said sympathetically. “Still, you know how Mister J hates a squealer.” His eyes followed her as she walked away from him, and saw her heading for Warden Sharp being held by one of the thugs. She ripped the tape off his mouth, and said nastily, “Talking about squealers...” She trailed off her sentence as she hit him in the stomach with his own cane. He started begging for help, and she hit him again around the head so hard she broke the top of the cane off.

“That old maniac actually thinks he runs this place,” Harley sneered as she came back to stand over him. “Talk about crazy. Well, Bats places to go.” She strolled back over to the thug holding Sharp, and he saw to his horror that another thug had Jeannie hung over his shoulder. She was still out from the blast, but before he could get a better look at her he heard Harley. 

“Get him boys! Knock him down, but not too rough. Mister J needs him at the party.”

Batman quickly jumped to his feet, but she was already gone with Sharp and Jeannie leaving him with four other men to deal with. Luckily, he was pretty well recovered from the blast, and took them down quickly.

“Oracle,” Batman said, opening up the com link. “Dr. Young is dead. Have you figured out a way past these security gates? Before she died, she told me there’s a production plant hidden somewhere in the Gardens.”

“The WayneTech security protocols seem to be hack-proof,” Oracle responded immediately. “Lucius did a good job. It’s a two-part biometric sequence apparently generated by the Warden, using a code sequencer.”

“And destroyed by Joker in the safe explosion,” Batman added. “Harley Quinn has the Warden, and he’s the only chance we have to get past these gates. She took Jeannie with her too.”

“That poor girl,” Oracle said sadly. “She just can’t catch a break tonight. Good luck.”

Batman lowered his hand from his cowl, and activated the Detective Vision. He had a Warden to track down, and hopefully a chance to save a young girl.


	10. Jeannie

When she woke up from the explosion, one of the last things Jeannie wanted to see was Harley Quinn’s face. She jumped back in fright, and realized that her body was strapped down on an upright stretcher. She could feel her arms, wrists, waist, legs, and feet secured tight.

“Jesus Harley,” Jeannie said angrily. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

“Well, well,” Harley said with a snarky tone. “Look who’s feeling brave with Batman now running around.”

“Running around, and coming after you,” Jeannie retorted. She struggled a bit, but there was no give to her restraints. Harley tapped the buckle on her chest.

“You’re not getting away from me kid,” Harley said cockily. “As soon as I deal with Bat brain, you and I are going to see Mister J.”

“I’d rather not,” Jeannie said tiredly. “It’s been a long night, and I just want to go home and-” She couldn’t finish her sentence as Harley slapped her in the face.

“Enough kid,” Harley said with a snap. “You should be grateful to be coming to the party. I don’t know why Mister J bothered with you, but if you think- “

She stopped as Jeannie interrupted her with a big laugh. “You mean he didn’t tell you,” Jeannie said with sadistic glee. She was so upset after Harley slapped her, she couldn’t help but snap back. “He didn’t confide in you why he took me?” She looked Harley right in the eye as she hissed, “Because I’m apparently his daughter you bitch!”

Harley appeared stunned by the news, and Jeannie plowed on. “Why do you think he calls me ‘his little Jester’, huh? Did you not want to believe it? Was that it? That I’m the living proof that he loved someone more than he has ever loved you!”

“Shut up!” Harley cried, and she slapped Jeannie in the face again. “You may be Mister J’s daughter, but he loves me way more than he loves you. He just took pity on you, and he wants to have his family together. That’s why he took you!”

Jeannie threw her head back and laughed. Harley was stunned for a moment as the gesture was very similar to the one Mister J did. Even the look on her face was similar to his as she turned back to look at Harley. “Sure it is. ‘Cause he is just such a family man. I mean, what kind of a father wouldn’t put his daughter through this kind of hell?”

“Oh Ladies!”

The two jumped and Harley whirled around as Joker’s voice came over the intercom.

“As much as I can appreciate a good cat fight, pay attention!” he snapped. “Batman is on his way to you Harley. Make sure you take him out, and then get over here with my little Jester.”

“Sure thing Mister J!” Jeannie couldn’t see Harley’s face since she now had her back to her, but she could tell from the wavering tone in her voice that she had gotten to the woman. It made her feel a little bad for digging into her like that. When Harley turned around to face her though, her face had its usual cocky smirk back. “You heard him kid. Batman’s on his way so just sit back and enjoy the show.”

Silence fell between the two of them, and Jeannie let her body relax for the first time that night. Events that had happened began to float through her mind no matter how hard she tried to push them down.

Joker kidnapping her.

Being taken to Arkham Asylum.

Getting rescued by Batman numerous times.

Having it confirmed that Joker was her father.

Scarecrow. She could never be called ‘dear’ again without panicking.

Having no choice but to sit there and watch as Zsasz...hurt Dr. Young.

Seeing Dr. Young die right in front of her in an explosion.

‘Well,’ Jeannie thought as the tears began to well up. ‘At least I’m in the right place. I’m going to need some serious therapy after all this.’ She tried to be strong, and was able to keep down the tears. ‘I want to go home. I just want to go home.’ She thought of her Mom and Dad’s hugs--warm and tight in just the right way, full of laughter and teasing and light--and felt a little of the fear slip away.

‘I can’t break here.’ Jeannie thought with new conviction. ‘I will go home tonight.’ She steeled herself, and settled in to wait. For Batman or a chance to escape, whichever came first.

Minutes passed before anything changed. The doors on the lower level opened up, and Batman strolled in. Jeannie watched with quiet satisfaction as he took down all the men that Harley Quinn threw at him. When Joker effectively abandoned Harley, and she went out only to get thrown down by Batman, Jeannie was more than a little satisfied. Batman took a moment to scan Harley’s hand before he threw her into a cell. Jeannie felt excitement welling up in her as Batman then came up to the control room for her.

“Hey Batman,” Jeannie said casually as he came into her line of sight. “How are you feeling after that blast? I just woke up a little while ago, but luckily I’ve been unable to move and irritate anything. Well, other than Harley, but she was asking for it.”

Batman quickly released her from the straps, and helped her down. “Are you alright?”

Jeannie thought about playing it off, but Dr. Young’s crying face flashed through her mind. “Physically, kind of.” Batman touched a spot on her head, and she winced as pain radiated from that spot. “I said kind of,” she said defensively as he smirked. “Mentally, I’m not so sure about.”

“I’m going to be heading to the Gardens to find the Titan Production facility.” Batman said quietly. “I can leave you with the Warden in a locked area, and-”

“NO!”

Batman didn’t react to her outburst. Maybe he wasn’t surprised by her reaction at all.

“I’d rather stay with you,” Jeannie said shakily. She took a deep breath, and her next words came out stronger. “I don’t think I’ll be any safer without you.”

Batman didn’t respond for a long time. Jeannie started to get nervous when he nodded. “Ok,” he said. He handed her the black mask he had given her earlier. She hadn’t even realized that Harley had taken it off. She held it in her hands, and gently rubbed the soft lining that ran along the edge. “Stay close, and do exactly as I say.”

Jeannie nodded, and the two of them left the control room. Before they could leave the room, Joker popped up on the screen behind them.

“Oh, how touching,” Joker said. “A brand new dynamic duo. I must say Jeannie, that I do think that you could do better than him. Why don’t you come on back to me, and let Daddy find you a new playmate?”

Jeannie wasn’t sure what made her snap. His words, his tone, his face, but she couldn’t hold it in anymore. Her emotions had reached their boiling point, and all she knew in the moment was that she was done with the Joker.

“SHUT UP!” Jeannie screamed at the monitor. Both Batman and Joker seemed stunned into silence by her outburst. “JUST SHUT UP! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU’VE DONE TO ME? YOU KIDNAPPED ME, AMD DROPPED ME IN THE PSYCHO HOUSE. I HAD TO FACE SCARECROW, WATCH ZSASZ TORTURE SOMEONE, AND DEAL WITH HARLEY. YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER! NO DAD IN HIS RIGHT MIND WOULD EVER DO THIS TO HIS CHILD. JUST STAY AWAY YOU CRAZY PSYCHO!”

Batman put his hands on her shoulders, and Jeannie heaved for air in her lungs as she stared the Joker down. She felt so drained, but the tightness in her chest had loosened enough to square her shoulders.

Joker sat there stunned for a moment before he leaned in towards the camera. Jeannie felt her courage disappear as the look that came over the Joker’s face was something truly terrible.

“Not your father, am I?” Joker said slowly. “I hate to break it to you kiddo, but I have a test saying you one hundred percent are my daughter!” Jeannie flinched back into Batman as the Joker screamed that last part. Batman tightened his grip on her shoulders, and stared down the Joker.

“Joker,” Batman growled out warningly.

But for the first time in a long time, the Joker didn’t even look at Batman. Instead he stared right back at Jeannie. His tone was lighter, but no less menacing as he continued.

“The good doctors warned me that you would have trouble adjusting,” he said with a sigh. “They said you would be too far gone for me to have a ‘meaningful relationship’ with you. That you would never see me as a father since you had ‘parents’. Ha! I don’t think so. I think we just need to cut out the other part of your life.” Joker gave her a sinister grin before his face disappeared.

The screen was now filled with a view of a neighborhood. It was focused in particular on one house. A very familiar house.

“Oh my God,” Jeannie breathed. “That’s my house! He can see my house!”

“Stop this Joker,” Batman ordered. “Don’t— “

“Don’t what, Bats?” Joker asked snidely. “Save my daughter from the influence of her horrible kidnappers? The ones who kept her away for so many years. Oh look! They’re coming home now!”

Jeannie began to shake, and tears came to her eyes as her parents’ car pulled into the driveway. She saw them get out of the car, and walk together into the house.

“Say goodbye Jeannie!”

“NO!”

She never saw her house explode into flames with her parents inside. Batman pulled her into his arms and quickly turned her around. But she heard it. And she heard Joker laughing.

She collapsed. The tears kept coming down her face, and she knew she was screaming as she cried, but she couldn’t hear anything over the sound of her home in flames. Batman’s arms were the only thing keeping her up.

“How could you?” he yelled at the Joker. Joker kept a smug look on his face as he took in his daughter’s sobbing form. “Those were her parents!”

“Exactly, Batman,” Joker said. “Now, Jeannie has no one else to turn to. I was hoping that she would be with me, and we could blow them up together, but this works too.” His face disappeared, but his laughter remained in the room for a long time.


	11. Jeannie

Numb. It was the only word that could describe what Jeannie was feeling anymore. All she could do was sit on her ass, on this cold Asylum floor, and cry. She stopped screaming a few minutes ago, but the tears kept coming. Her mask was hanging around her neck. Batman had pulled it down when she started choking on her tears.

‘Did they feel it? Were they in pain when it happened?’ Jeanie thought. That brought a fresh wave of tears. “Why did I yell at the Joker?” She rasped. “It’s all my fault. It’s all my fault!”

She didn’t realize that she had been saying that last one out loud until Batman suddenly drew her into his embrace. She was stunned to realize that he was on his knees in front of her, and he was hugging her so tight that she could feel the edges of the armor in his suit.

“It’s not your fault,” Batman said hoarsely. “Believe me when I say that it is not your fault.”

“It is,” Jeannie said hopelessly. She buried her face in his suit. She was covered in tears and snot, but all she wanted was to hide. “They’re dead because I lost it, and yelled at him. If I hadn’t said anything— “

“He would have killed them later,” Batman said. He pulled back and held her at arm’s length. He stared right into her eyes. “He wanted to kill them from the moment he knew you lived there. Because he is sick and twisted, and even though he should be grateful that you grew up in a loving home with parents who loved you, he couldn’t stand the idea of you loving someone else. Even if you had done everything he had asked he still would’ve had them killed.”

“It is not your fault,” Batman repeated. “You did nothing to cause it, and you couldn’t do anything to stop it. I’m sorry Jeannie.”

Jeannie hung her head, and fell forward into his chest as a few more tears escaped. A part of her knew that he was right. The only one to blame for everything was the Joker. Jeannie tried to calm down as Batman scooped her up into his arms, and walked out of the room leaving a speechless Harley in her cell.

‘I’m an orphan,’ Jeannie thought listlessly. ‘I’m an orphan, and I’m homeless. He took everything away from me.’

“What am I gonna do?” Jeannie whispered hopelessly. Batman looked down at her, but she just stared listlessly at the path ahead. “He killed my parents. He destroyed my home. What am I gonna do?”

“Don’t give up Jeannie,” Batman said sternly. He stopped in his tracks, and looked down at her. “If you give up, if you lose hope...he wins.” His words seemed much more personal. “You have to keep fighting. For them, for yourself. There are people that will help you, but you can’t give up.”

Jeannie was able to stop her tears this time, but she could only nod. His words resonated with her. They brought up a memory of her Mom and Dad talking with her after she was having a tough time at school with a bully. She had begged them to let her stay home, but they told her that they would talk to her teachers and to the bully’s parents. She had been terrified at the idea. Her parents had each hugged her and said,

_Life’s not always easy sweetie. Everyone has dark days, and some people have to face down very bad people. Some people more than others. But you just have to suck it up buttercup. We know that it’s scary for you, but you can’t let fear stop you. Being brave means that you are willing to face your fear, and keep going forward even if you feel like you’re alone. And I think both of us can agree, that we will never leave you alone._

Jeannie quickly wiped away the fresh tears from her eyes. Her parents were gone, her life irrevocably altered. But she would put one foot in front of the other, just like her parents taught her.

Batman continued onward until they reached a large room with a lot of cages in the middle of it. Batman paused, and looked one way, then the other. Jeannie stiffened as she thought he was looking for something, but realized he was trying to decide which way to go.

‘No,’ Jeannie realized. ‘He’s deciding if he wants to risk taking me still.’ The idea of being left alone with anyone other than Batman was terrifying. ‘I got lucky with Scarecrow. I may not be so lucky next time.’ Her mind flashed to Zsasz, and she tightened her grip on Batman’s neck. He looked down at her.

“Please don’t leave me behind,” Jeannie begged. “I’ll be okay. Just please don’t leave me alone.”

Batman thought long and hard it seemed. Finally, he nodded, and placed her down on her feet. Jeannie took a shuddering, deep breath and pulled her mask back up on her face. Batman looked around, and picked up a stun baton that one of the thugs must have dropped on the floor.

“Do you know how to use this?” Batman asked quietly.

“Poke them with the sparky bit,” she said lightly. His lips gave a little quirk, and he nodded.

“Let’s go.”


End file.
